


Tulips

by kashmir



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	Tulips

  
She hadn't expected the reaction she got out of him at all. It was almost like Nathan had never seen her legs before or even her in a skirt. She wore them occasionally and she knew Nathan had seen her in one before. It was just that she'd just bought it and the weather was warming up, spring having finally sprung and it was just so cute... All pink and swirly and so very feminine. Not short, or provocative in any way, shape or form.

Or so Haley had thought.

She wasn't so sure now. What with the refrigerator being so cool against her back, Nathan so very hot against her front and her skirt rucked up somewhere above her waist. She tried to concentrate, to figure out just what had happened five minutes ago, when she entered the kitchen. Mentally making a list of everything she needed to get done that day. When Nathan had practically attacked her, pushing her up against the fridge and proceeding to have his way with her.

She knew she should be angry. Her pretty new skirt was now probably ruined and her hair was surely a mess and.. and....

_Oh, that was nice. _

Nathan had just done something _particularly_ nice with his hips and Haley's mind went blank with pleasure. The fridge rocked slightly with their increasingly frenetic movements. Nathan was groaning her name into the crook of her neck and Haley clutched at his neck, her head thrown back wantonly and her eyes closed. Her breathy sighs drove him on faster and harder and deeper.... Until with one last lunge, Nathan came deep inside her, triggering her own climax. She moaned his name; he gasped hers.

They came out of their mutual post-orgasmic haze gradually, Haley noticing the cool door of the fridge against her back and the birds twittering outside the kitchen window. Nathan let her legs slip down from where they had been around his waist and set about the task of fixing her appearance, Haley helping him.

When they were both presentable (somewhat anyway), Nathan gave Haley a kiss that made her toes curl that she really thought shouldn't have - what with that orgasm she'd just had ten minutes ago. He grabbed an orange out of the fridge and was off for the day. Haley went back to their bedroom to change clothes - her skirt was wrinkled beyond repair and she had no time to iron it.

Quickies, she thought to herself as she changed into jeans, were really a _wonderful_ way to start the day.

__   
**Are you dizzy when you're stoned?**   



End file.
